El arte de la seducción
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Personaje x Lector , ustedes serán las principales protagonistas, ingresan a la academia Cross, a una clase muy particular, pero esa misma noche un apuesto vampiro te dará mil y unas sorpresas, ¿estarías dispuesta a caer en el arte de la seducción? ¿te rendirías ante los placeres de las sombras? toma mi mano y caminemos juntas por esta fantasía.


**Bueno mis queridas lectoras este es un desafío que me plantee tomenlo como un regalo para ustedes.**

**Disfrutran tal vez a medida que vayan leyendo y puede que sientan miedo, esta historia se basa en ustedes, ustedes son las protagonistas, espero y les guste, lo hice para ustedes.**

Estabas en la academia Cross como alumna de intercambio, como no quedaban cupos en la clase diurna, muy a su pesar el director tuvo que dejarte entrar en la clase nocturna, no sin antes advertirte que todos los integrantes de dicha clase eran nada más ni nada menos que vampiros.

Abriste los ojos impresionada, siempre habías leído historias y leyendas de aquellas míticas criaturas, habías admirado cada cuento y cada rumor acerca de ellos fantaseando incluso cuando veías alguna película pero jamás pensaste que de verdad existían, no supiste si tener miedo o estar emocionada por descubrir que además de humanos otros seres habitaban este mundo.

El director te entregó tu uniforme de inmaculado color blanco.

Fuiste al baño y te cambiaste, te quitaste tu ropa y comenzaste a colocarte la falta que te calzaba perfecta, un poco más arriba de tus rodillas dándote un toque sexy y femenino, luego te colocaste la blusa de color negro, te miraste al espejo y sonreíste te veías realmente bien, casi como si fueras un ser diferente, terminas de colocarte la chaqueta blanca y finalmente soltaste tu cabello para darte un aspecto realmente sensual.

El director te guío hasta tu dormitorio, caminaste por los largos pasillos y los grandes jardines a su lado, admiraste la belleza de aquella academia a la que después de tanto esfuerzo habías podido costear , el director sonrió al ver tu cara sonriente y tus ojos brillantes, además se sentía aliviado de saber que no huiste apenas te dijo que convivirías con vampiros.

Atravesaste el gran puente que llevaba a tu nueva residencia, el vigilante tenía un aspecto sombrío y aterrador pero no te intimidó es más le sonreíste y saludaste con la mano, el se sorprendió y muy a sorpresa del director viste como el vigilante sonreía y levantaba su ya cansada y vieja mano para saludarte, con una reverencia ingresaste a los dormitorios, eran gigantescos, era viernes por la madrugada ya habían terminado las clases, por lo que habías muchas personas o vampiros que observaron extrañados tu presencia.

Ingresaste y por inercia te tomaste del brazo del director, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ti, ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad de un intenso color carmín, aún así no te asustaste por eso pero estabas nerviosa porque no sabías como te iban a recibir.

El director habló en voz alta y explicó las razones de porque tú estabas ahí, todos asintieron y podrías haber jurado que más de alguno dio una sonrisa retorcida, no era para menos una humana entre vampiros era algo muy tentador para aquellos seres.

El director te dejó con una de las vampiresas, Rima Touya una chica peli rubia con dos hermosas coletas, a la cual habías visto en numerosas revistas pues era modelo.

Ella te sonrió desinteresadamente y te tomó de la mano, algo muy común en ella, subiste las escaleras ante la mirada de quienes pasaban por allí y llegaste a la que era tu habitación , era gigantesca decorada con hermosos detalles medievales y muy rústicos, una cama amplia digno de una princesa, tenías un baño y una ventana con vista a toda la academia, Rima sonrió y te explicó los horarios, las materias y lo esencial para sobrevivir allí, no sin antes advertirte que tuvieras cuidado con algunos vampiros.

Te sentaste en la cama observando tu uniforme, colgaste después tu ropa en el armario, habías sido muy inteligente al comprar finas ropas y hermosas, pues te habías dado cuenta que los vampiros eran seres de belleza inigualable y pues debías estar a la altura.

Cuando pasaron las horas viste el amanecer era hermoso, poco a poco el cielo cambiaba de colores pero aún estando oscuro decidiste salir a recorrer las instalaciones de los dormitorios de la Luna.

Al salir de tu habitación te percataste de que había una habitación en frente tuyo, ¿de quién será te preguntaste? Y entonces notaste que la tuya y su habitación eran las únicas en el gran pasillo, aún así preferiste seguir caminando, ya averiguarías de quien era la habitación.

De repente viste en el pasillo a un vampiro pelinaranja alto y musculoso , hiciste una reverencia para saludarlo el te miro y te hizo una reverencia mientras seguía apoyado en la muralla mirando tu pausado y elegante caminar.

Luego de las sombras apareció un apuesto rubio acompañado de un peli rojo, el rubio tenía los ojos celestes y el otro de color azul, ''son hermosos'' pensaste, ambos te saludaron y se pararon enfrente de ti.

- ¿Tú eres la nueva?- preguntó el peli rojo

- S-si- respondiste algo nerviosa

- Soy Shiki mucho gusto- dijo el besando tu mano

- El gusto es mió- dijiste con una sonrisa

- ¿y dime que tipo de sangre eres?- preguntó el rubio mientras su mirada cambiaba a una carmesí y al voltear a ver a Shiki te diste cuenta que ambos te miraban con ojos de depredador.

Te asustaste, sabías que eran vampiros, y comenzaste a retroceder.

- No te asustes- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia ti

De pronto te viste acorralada a la muralla y el rubio estaba frente a ti.

- Hanabusa ya dejala- decía el pelinaranja que habia llegado

- Solo quiero probar un poco de su sangre- decía el rubio deleitándose con tu miedo

- No- dijiste cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano del rubio en tu cuello y posteriormente su lengua probando tu piel, esperaste la dolorosa mordida, pero no paso nada

Abriste los ojos y entonces viste a los tres vampiros presentes arrodillados y con temor mirando al ser más hermoso que tus ojos hubieran visto

Un castaño mucho más alto que los tres vampiros y por ende más alto que tú, un cabello largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y una intimidare mirada borgoña, su tez era morena y vestía el inmaculado uniforme blanco.

- Kaname-sama disculpe mi atrevimiento- dijo el rubio

- Fuera de aquí, el director te dará tu castigo Aidou- dijo el vampiro llamado Kaname

Tu seguías pegada a la muralla pero ya no tenías miedo, estabas embelesada mirando los ojos, del que al parecer había sido tu salvador.

Y entonces recordaste una vieja leyenda que tu madre te había contado.

''Nunca mires a un vampiro a los ojos, porque si lo haces quedarás hipnotizada por esos ojos carmesí''

El vampiro se te acercó

- Lamento que te hayan causado molestias en tu primer día en la clase nocturna, soy Kuran Kaname- te dijo y creíste escuchar la voz de un mismísimo ángel hablando una voz ronca y seductora que te incitaba a derretirse ante él.

- No al contrario me alegra que haya sucedido para saber a que tengo que atenerme- dijiste felicitándote mentalmente por haber podido formular una oración coherente con semejante adonis en frente tuyo.

- Eres valiente- dijo él apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de tu cara y su frente casi rozando la tuya mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Usted cree?- preguntaste más que nerviosa

- Claro que sí- te dijo y te tendió su mano

Sin saber porque la tomaste y lo seguiste , sin saber si eras víctima de algún hechizo o que pero querías seguirlo, aun si te llevaba a la Luna tu lo seguirías algo extraño pues era un completo desconocido y aún así te daba confianza

Te extrañaste cuando te encontraste frente a tu habitación, y el abrió la puerta de enfrente ''así que el duerme frente mió'' pensarte y te pusiste muy nerviosa cuando el te invito a pasar, dudando de si aceptar a no, después de todo nunca habías ingresado al cuarto de un desconocido, mucho menos de un vampiro.

El te miró a los ojos y tu otra vez obedeciste como si tuviera el poder de controlarte solo con la mirada.

Entraste y entonces supiste que estabas perdida, al sentir la puerta cerrarse detrás de ti.

Observaste todo divisando una habitación mucho más hermosa que la tuya y completamente varonil, había una ventana cerrada con cortinas carmín que filtraban tan solo algo de luz, una alfombra suave y un escritorio sin mencionar la enorme cama matrimonial con cobertor rojo y sabanas color carmín ''muy sexy'' pensaste y te golpeaste mentalmente por pensar eso.

El vampiro sonrió, habías caído en su trampa de seducción.

Te abrazo por la espalda, y sentiste un escalofrío, estabas perdida.

Lo sentiste aspirar el aroma de tu cabello y cerraste los ojos cuando tomo algunos de tus mechones entre sus dedos.

Embelesada como estabas al sentir el delicado tacto de ese ser de la noche, te dejaste llevar por sus caricias sin darte cuenta siquiera cuando te cargo en sus brazos y te llevó hasta la gran cama que estaba abierta.

Te depositó con cuidado y se puso al lado tuyo para después cargarte y hacerte quedar sentada en sus piernas mientras el te rodeaba con sus brazos.

Te sonrió, mientras besaba tu frente y tus mejillas.

Te sonrojaste, tus sentidos te decían que huyeras pero estabas siendo seducida.

Lo sentiste besar tu cuello con gula y lujuria mientras sus manos tocaban tus piernas de manera descarada más no morbosa.

Gemiste cuando paso su lengua por tu cuello mientras te agarraste fuertemente de su firme y musculosa espalda.

¿Miedo? Ya no conocías esa palabra, se había borrado de tu vocabulario estando en los brazos del vampiro.

Comenzó a retirar tu chaqueta del uniforme y entonces le permitiste hacerlo.

Quitó tu corbata y tu corazón latía desbocado, luego abrió los tres primeros botones de tu camisa retirándola un poco dejándola caer por tus hombros sin sacarla completamente , tu piel se erizó y sentiste como besaba tu cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a los hombros, luego sentiste que te tomaba con firmeza y te perdiste en el aroma silvestre y salvaje que desprendía el vampiro.

Miraste a sus ojos ¿Cuándo se habían cambiado de color?

Lo observaste, ojos del mismo color de la sangre, cabello sedoso y magnifico piel suave y envidiable belleza absoluta y encanto inigualable, el rey de los vampiros, sin duda estabas perdida

Sonrió, tú y él sabían lo que sucedería, no te opondrías ya eras parte de aquel juego.

Lamió tu cuello y te susurró un dulce ''tranquila''

Entonces observaste el amanecer entrar por la ventana una última vez , nunca más sería igual.

Cerraste los ojos y sentiste la delicada mordida, no te dolió como esperabas, pero si te agarraste de él buscando un apoyo.

El te estrechó con más fuerza mientras sorbía tu sangre.

Poco a poco te desvaneciste entre sus brazos y el te recostó en sus piernas.

Sentías frío y a la vez calor, miedo jamás, lo observabas todo pero era oscuro lo único que veían eran sus ojos rojos brillando en la inmensa oscuridad.

Cuando viste algún rayo de luz nuevamente era demasiado tarde, lo último que alcanzaste a ver fue al vampiro mordiendo su muñeca y después sentir sus labios contra los tuyos.

Magnífico esa era la palabra que describía el momento , sus labios se movían casi con dulzura sobre los tuyos sin dejar de ser pasionales, correspondiste aquel sangriento beso y entonces la sangre entro a tu garganta no era asqueroso era delicioso, y entonces lo supiste , lo que eras ahora, un ser de la noche, una alma en la oscuridad ''una vampiresa'' una noble en manos del más poderoso de los vampiros.

Cuando hubo terminado el beso, te miró a los ojos y tu acariciaste su mano.

- Bienvenida a nuestro mundo, mi princesa- te dijo y entonces sentiste un sin fin de sensaciones, deseo lujuria, sed y ¿alegría?

Habías abandonado tu mundo para convertirte a la oscuridad, habías quedado cautivada de un apr de ojos carmesí y habías sido arrastrada a los mismos confines del abismo, pero no te importaba lo deseabas hace mucho tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, te abalanzaste sobre él, capturando sus labios mientras el te recibía gustoso, que importaba el mundo disfrutarías el momento, ya después te adaptarías a las nuevas reglas, y el sería tu rey, tu ahora eras una simple noble, pero si podías pasar una noche en compañía del rey no lo desaprovecharías.

**¿Quieren saber como continua la historia? ¿Se atreven a rendirse ante la seducción de Kaname? Ustedes dirán yo solamente seré su esclava y aceptaré sus peticiones, déjenmelo en un review, los anónimos estan activados, sayonara**

**Les contare un dulce sueño la próxima noche**


End file.
